


Naps and cuddles

by Jettus01



Series: The Marauder's short stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), naps, soft boi sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Soft boi Sirius wearing his boyfriend's sweater whilst cuddling with said boyfriend and taking a nap.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauder's short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586134
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. The cure for heachaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Amy, Ruth, Erin, and Z.  
> Here is the Wolfstar fluff I told you I would write, enjoy.   
> (PS: There will be a part 2)

It was a calm afternoon in the Gryffindor tower. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were down in the common room, enjoying their free time before dinner playing Exploding Snaps. Remus Lupin was on his way up to the boys' 6-year dormitory, looking for his boyfriend.

When Remus got up, he smiled brightly at what he saw. There Sirius Black was. In Remus’s bed and wearing Remus’s favourite sweater, clearly trying and failing to take a nap.

“Well, don’t you look cuddly?”

Sirius looked up at the werewolf and smiled. The tired boy mumbled, “Come here, Rem. I have a raging headache and need cuddles.” Remus jokingly sighed annoyed and walked over to the shorter boy.

“Scoot over.”

Sirius moved a bit over and stretched his arms out like a toddler. Remus laid down and held the grey-eyed boy in his arms.

“So, in my bed and wearing my sweater and now you got me here with you, what's up about that?” 

“You make me feel happy and safe, why wouldn’t I want to cover myself in your scent?” Sirius smirked and looked up at Remus as he spoke. Said boy got a happy possessive feeling over his boyfriend. The wolf within was happy at Sirius’s response and was at ease.

Remus kissed Sirius’s forehead. “I love you, Pads.” “I love you too, Moons,” Sirius mumbled back, already half asleep.

  


Sirius woke up feeling cold, confused he noticed that his boyfriend wasn’t in bed anymore. Just as he was about to go, Remus came in. Sirius wasn’t sure if his mouth was dry or if he was drooling because there was his gorgeous boyfriend Remus Lupin wearing his leather jacket. 

When he finally got his senses back he realized he kept checking him out without saying anything.

“Well, damn Moons. Please wear my leather jacket any day.” 

Remus smirked.

“Well, I couldn’t help burrowing it when I saw how cute you were in my sweater, Pads. Now come on, you woke up just in time for dinner.” 

Sirius quickly took on pants before they walked down to dinner hand in hand, Sirius in Remus’s sweater and Remus in Sirius's leather jacket.


	2. Hello, I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update

Hello, hello, so as you might've noticed, I haven't updated this yet, but I will! I'm gonna start working on a little chapter 2 for this as that was my original idea for the storyline.

I just wanted to share that I just posted an original story that is sort of based on something that happened today and I haven't really been feeling well (mentally) either. So I wanted to write something... not fandom based that was based around the concept of you being the one that has to help yourself heal and you need to find your own way to cope. It's only sort of based around the thing that happened though as what happens in the actual story didn't happen in real life. But I just wanted to share this and hope you guys read it cause for once I'm really happy with an original story of mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This is my little Christmas gift from me to you!

During dinner, they sat so close that Sirius was almost in Remus’ lap, and they were so soft and loving towards each other. James and Peter made gagging noises, but it was all in good fun as you could see how happy they are for their in love friends. 

Afterward, Remus and Sirius walked back to the dorm, got into pj’s (which for Remus was his pj trousers and one of Sirius’ bigger band t-shirts (that was originally Remus’ but since it now smells like Sirius, it’s his), whilst Sirius wore his pj trousers and still in Remus’ sweater cause he’s easily cold), and then they got into Remus’ bed. Remus with his head on his pillow as Sirius has his head on Remus’ chest, feeling safe and loved. 

“Moonshine?” The black-haired boy said softly.

“Yeah, my love?” Remus responded.

“Did you know that you are my safe space?” The shorter boy snuggles closer into the werewolf.

“I am?” The prefect almost whispers. “You are mine too baby.” He continues softly.

Sirius smiles into Remus’ chest and nods before he looks into his eyes. 

“I love you so much Moonshine”

“I love you more my love”

The other boys came up a few hours later as they decided to let the boys have some time for themselves with them being all lovey-dovey during dinner and knowing that Sirius had a headache earlier. 

James looked at them and smiled softly. 

“I’m really happy for them. If there is anyone that deserves love and happiness in their lives, it’s them.” He whispers to Peter. The shorter boy nods in agreement.

“They sure do with all the stuff they’ve gone through. But so do you, James. I’ve noticed how you’ve been lately, and so have they. If there is anything, just talk with us, okay?” Peter tells him softly and quietly. James gives him a fake smile.

“I don’t really think I do, but thank you. And I will. But Peter, you deserve love too. And happiness. I’ve noticed you and Mary getting closer, is there anything there?” He hopes they can change the subject from him. Peter blushes and shrugs. 

“Maybe, but I don’t think we’ll be like Sirius and Remus right away.” They both laugh.

“No one is quite at their level, Wormy. We simply can’t compete.” James jokes.

“That’s very true Prongs.” He jokes back.

They keep chatting for a little bit as they quietly get ready for bed. 

The next day was a Saturday so the boys slept in. Remus and Sirius cuddled for a longer amount of time and just enjoyed their time together. 

“Hm… Remus… My sweetest moonshine, my one true love, my dream boy... I have an idea” Sirius says all snuggled into Remus, and into said lovers chest. Remus looks lovingly down at Sirius.

“Is it dangerous?” He asks, but Sirius shakes his head.

“Okay, what’s your idea?” He asks with a smile.

“After we’re done here… we should live together,” Sirius says, and Remus freezes up for a moment, which Sirius noticed.

“We don’t have to, of cou-” Sirius starts saying, but Remus interrupts him.

“R-really? Y-you wanna live with m-me?” He asks a little in shock. 

“Of course I do moonshine, you are my soulmate,” Sirius says this with such certainty in his voice that Remus felt a happy tear roll down his cheek.

“I’d love to live with you after Hogwarts, my star,” He says before he pulls Sirius further up and kisses him. Sirius kisses him back with so much love and adoration, and from that moment on, they knew they were IT for each other. 


End file.
